


The Five Proposals

by StarSongs



Category: Gravity Falls, ParaNorman
Genre: M/M, first fic of these two dorks, the five proposals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:38:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2831786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSongs/pseuds/StarSongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper desperately wants Norman to marry him, so he proposes throughout the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First One

They were in second grade when Dipper first proposed. Well, if you could call it a proposal. It was actually more Dipper shoving a flower ring onto Norman’s hand and claiming the other boy as his wife. But more on that later. After all, what is a good story without any backstory?

Dipper first met Norman in the middle of first grade. Norman had just moved to the small town of Gravity Falls a few days ago and, of course, had to start school there. What Norman saw as the beginning of a torturous year, his teacher saw as an opportunity to kill two birds with one stone. See, Dipper was a shy kid who only really talked to his sister Mabel. So the teacher thought that if she had Dipper show Norman around, the two could become friends. So when Norman came into the classroom, she already knew who he was going to sit next to and had mapped out the seating chart accordingly, making sure that the only seat available was the one next to Dipper. And once the day was over, she pulled them both aside and introduced them to each other, making sure they were both okay with Dipper showing Norman around. The boys agreed, and she couldn’t help but give herself a mental high-five.  
The two, after a few days of awkward silence, became fast friends, bonding over things most little boys bond over. It wasn’t long before the two were inseparable. Wherever Norman was, there was bound to be a Dipper within five feet of him, and vice versa. It was just the two of them against the world, and they couldn’t be happier.

Now, at the time, Dipper and Mabel had different teachers, so they only ever saw each other after school. Dipper had never been brave enough to ask Norman if he wanted to spend the weekend at the Mystery Shack, but who could blame him? After all, Norman’s dad did look rather intimidating. But he eventually asked and he was overjoyed when his friend showed up at his door the next day with a sleeping bag. Unfortunately, his joy didn’t last too long. Almost instantly, Mabel latched herself to Norman, poking at his hair, trying to figure out how it got that pointy. There wasn’t even a break from her when they were going to sleep. The twins shared a room and she insisted on sleeping on the floor with them, curling up next to Norman. After that, she was always looking for them, be it at recess or at lunch or even after school. Dipper didn’t know why, but he really didn’t like it. Norman was his friend, not Mabel’s. So one day he decided he was going to win back his friend from his sister.  
And so the proposal happened. Mabel was animatedly talking to Norman while the boy sat awkwardly nodding at everything she said. Dipper was sitting a few feet away from the slaving away at the perfect flower ring, trying to remember how Mabel told him it worked. Finally, he got a flower to look somewhat like a ring and walked over to Norman. He grabbed the boy’s hand and put the ring onto his finger. Then he looked over at Mabel, who was staring at the two of them, looking rather confused.

“Norman is my wife.” Dipper simply said. At that moment, some older kids walked passed them and started to laugh.

“Looks like we got some faggots in the making.” One of them jeered, and the rest of them started to laugh. Norman had no idea what a faggot was, but it sounded like a bad thing.

“I-I’m not your wife, Dipper.” Norman murmured, barely audible over the laugher of the teens. “B-but I’m still your friend!”

Dipper frowned and was thinking of how to reply. Before he could come up with anything, the three were called inside by Stan. Dipper didn’t notice, but Norman kept on the ring for the rest of the day.


	2. The Considered One

They were in fourth grade when Dipper proposed again. So far, the year hadn’t been going too well for either of them. Their teacher absolutely despised the two, insisting they were ‘disrupting the class’ even though all they did was sit in the back leaning on each other. Besides her hatred of their friendship (or so they assumed), she was also widely renowned as the strictest teacher in all of Gravity Falls. Even the high school teachers bent their knee to her. She gave homework in every subject every night and only let you have two unexcused late days the entire year. She often mentioned that she had over thirty years of teaching experience and knew every trick in the book, and she did. Except, of course, when the supernatural would mess with her, but that was a rare occurrence. For some reason, she seemed to think that Dipper and Norman were pulling one of the tricks she liked to talk about on her. Anytime Dipper would lean his head on Norman’s shoulder or Norman would grab Dipper’s hand and hold it for the rest of class, she would glare at them. For the most part, they could ignore it. After all, they were good students, and it almost seemed like their grades dropped when they were forced to sit on opposite sides of the room, so their teacher let it be. However, at one parent-teacher conference, she brought it up. Dipper’s parents didn’t see a problem with it. Norman’s parents, however, did. Well, his mom, not so much, but his dad most definitely had a problem and was very vocal about it on their way home.

“Look, Norman, I get that you and Dipper are good friends, but you can’t be holding hands in class.” His dad said, looking over at his son sitting in the passenger seat.

“Why not?” Norman asked. He didn’t see any problem with holding hands and cuddling with Dipper. That’s what friends do, right?  
His dad let out a long sigh. “Your teacher, she thinks you and Dipper are…more than friends.”

“But we are. We’re best friends.” Norman said, almost as though he was asking.

“That’s not what I mean. She thinks that you two are, uh, dating. And she doesn’t approve of it.” His dad stopped talking for a second and glanced over to see Norman starting to talk. He quickly cut him off. “You look like you want me to explain. Well, you guys are both boys and most people don’t really like the idea of two boys kissing or holding hands or anything.”

“Do you have a problem with it?” Norman asked after a second. His dad sighed again.

“Yeah, I do. I don’t have a problem with gay people in general, but they shouldn’t be allowed to kiss in public. I don’t want you turning gay on me.” And that was the end of the conversation. Norman promised he wouldn’t cuddle with Dipper anymore and, just for good measure, promised that he would never decide to be gay. 

His dad didn’t ban him from talking to Dipper though, which both parties were eternally grateful for. The day after the parent-teacher conference, the two decided to meet at the Mystery Shack to try and work through their homework together. Mabel was off at a friend’s house, so they had the attic to themselves. They were currently trying to figure out how on earth long division was supposed to work. After a half an hour of slaving over a worksheet (and only getting to question three), Dipper threw down his pencil in frustration and leaned back against his bed. Norman followed in suit, although he didn’t throw down his pencil quite as aggressively. 

“I don’t understand any of this.” Dipper said, shaking his head. “You know what we should do, Norman?”

“What?”

“We should run off and get married and live in the mountains and never, ever have to look at long division again.” Dipper answered, letting out a long sigh. 

“That’d be awesome.” Norman replied, resting his head on Dipper’s shoulder. Suddenly, his dad’s words flashed into his head and he sat up. “But, um, we can’t get married.” 

“Why not? It’d be fun!” Dipper exclaimed, flopping across Norman’s lap.

“We’re both boys. My dad says it wrong.” Norman replied, mumbling the last bit.

“Well your dad is wrong! Two boys can get married if they want to. It’s not like it’s any different than a boy and a girl getting married.” Dipper half-shouted, making Norman jump a little. 

“B-but we, um, we wouldn’t be able to have kids.” Norman retorted, although he was much quieter about his opinions than Dippers sudden outburst. 

“So what? We could adopt some.” Dipper reasoned. Norman opened his mouth to argue but nothing came out. Maybe Dipper was right. Maybe them getting married wouldn’t be a bad thing. Just as he was about to accept Dipper’s proposal, Mrs. Pines called them down for dinner. 

That night, Norman lay in bed thinking about how wonderful Dipper’s idea was. Just them, the mountains, and absolutely no long division anywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this headcanon that Norman's dad has old-timey conservative opinions so...yeah.
> 
> Once again, please leave me some feedback. Thank you! <3


	3. The Sweet One

They were in tenth grade when Dipper proposed for the third time. By now Dipper was sixteen and becoming a man. He’d traded his vest and shorts for a flannel shirt and faded jeans, and was even growing his hair out (although his wishes for some stubble had still gone unanswered). But his face still had a boyish quality to it and, despite what everyone told him, he refused to part with his baseball cap even though it was so beaten up. Norman, on the other hand, hadn’t changed much. He was fifteen and still rocking his red hoodie and skinny jeans. His hair still defied gravity and he still was as scrawny as ever. The only difference was he now had two piercings in each ear and was trying desperately to convince his parents to let him get one done on his face. They both had aged incredibly well so far and had gathered a small gathering of girls just desperate to have just a little piece of them. Unfortunately, those girls would never be able to get what they wanted. After a month of building up courage, Norman had finally asked Dipper to be his boyfriend when he was fourteen and, much to his surprise and glee, Dipper had agreed. They had been dating ever since and showed no sign of breaking up any time soon. 

At the moment, the two were laying on Dippers bed in the attic cuddling and exchanging soft kisses. Dipper had gotten the attic to himself a few years ago after puberty started to hit he and Mabel really hard. Mabel was given the room they found when they were twelve; minus the body-swapping carpet, of course. So Dipper had his own space and he and Norman were eternally grateful for it. They’d never gone all the way, but just in case they decided to, they would’ve had to do it when Mabel was out of the house. Of course, Norman’s house would be completely out of the question. His dad hadn’t grown any more accepting over the years. That, though, was the last thing on either of the boy’s minds right now. Instead, they were just focused on each other and the way that Dipper’s slightly warmer than average body heat contrasted so nicely with Norman’s frigid skin. They were focused on the slight muscle Norman felt when he ran a hand over Dipper’s arm (all the years of monster hunting and working for Stan had kept him in good shape) and the gentle curve of Norman’s spine. They were focused on Dipper’s soft lips pressing against Norman’s rough, slightly chapped ones and how nice it felt when their mouths met. As a matter of fact, they had just pulled apart from a very nice kiss when Dipper thought of proposing again. 

“Have I ever told you how unnaturally pretty you are?” Dipper practically whispered, making Norman’s face turn a light pink. Norman had never grown out of his blushing and Dipper absolutely loved it.

“Only a few times.” Norman replied, a grin spreading across his face. Dipper returned the smile and pressed his lips to Norman’s again, gently nibbling at his boyfriend’s lower lip. One of his hands moved from its spot on Norman’s hip and slid up the boy’s shirt, sliding his hand up his side. Suddenly, Dipper began to tickle his Norman’s sides, said boyfriend laughing into his mouth before pulling away and returning the favor. Before long, a full out tickle war had begun that ended with their shirts halfway up their chests as they lay collapsed on top of each other, letting out breathy laughter. Dipper pushed himself up onto his elbows, hovering over Norman so their noses were nearly touching. 

“You’re a butt.” Norman said through a crooked grin, wrapping his arms loosely around Dipper’s waist.

“Yeah, but I’m your butt.” Dipper replied, kissing the tip of Norman’s nose. After a minute of content silence, Dipper started to talk again. “You know, we should get married.”

Norman let out yet another laugh. “Oh fuck off.” He said, shaking his head.

“Okay.” Dipper replied with a shrug, pushing himself off of the bed and walking towards the attic door. Norman let out an exasperated sigh. He loved Dipper to death but boy could he be dramatic sometimes. 

“Dipper, what are you doing?” He asked, sitting up.

“You told me to fuck off so I’m gonna go fuck off. Maybe hit up a bar; meet a nice lady, who knows?” Dipper replied, spinning around to face Norman. 

“One; you’re technically too young to go to a bar. Two; its,” Norman paused to check his phone and stand up. “Two thirty in the afternoon. No one is gonna want to serve you anything that a bar would be expected to serve at this hour.”

“Well then what am I supposed to do? I mean, my boyfriend told me to fuck off and I can’t go drink away the sadness, so I have nothing else I can do. Oh, what a world, what a world.” Dipper said, all in an incredibly dramatic matter that had Norman laughing again. They both couldn’t help but notice Norman seemed to be laughing a lot more since he started dating Dipper. 

“You’re a dork.” Norman laughed, walking over to Norman. 

“Oh, don’t give me any of your petty compliments.” By now, the straight face Dipper had been trying to keep had dissolved and was replaced by beginning of a smile. Norman rolled his eyes and threw his arms over Dipper’s shoulders.

“You know as much as I do that I didn’t mean it seriously. If I ever told you to fuck off for real, there would be a good reason behind it. Trust me, it’s the last thing I want you to do.” Norman said, moving one hand from behind Dipper’s neck to gently flick his nose. “Now come back over here.” 

Dipper let himself get dragged back to the bed by Norman, climbing onto his lap once the black-haired boy had sat down. Norman placed his hands on Dippers hips and grinned up at his boyfriend. The grin was quickly returned and followed by a quick kiss on the cheek. 

“Hey Norman, have I ever told you how much I love you?” Dipper asked, moving his lips from Norman’s cheek to his nose. 

“Maybe once or twice.” Norman replied, burying his face in Dipper’s shoulder.

“Well I’m going to tell you again.” Dipper replied, pulling back to look Norman in the eyes. “I love you, Norman.” 

A blush spread across Norman’s face almost as fast as his grin. “I love you too, Dipper.” 

“Just so you know, the marriage thing is still an option.” Dipper said after a few seconds of silence. Norman let out a quick laugh.

“Maybe later, Dipper.” Before Dipper could get in a word otherwise, Norman kissed him again, leaning back and bringing Dipper down with him. As they pulled apart and Norman stared at the brown-haired boy straddling him, he couldn’t help but wonder how he ever got so lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was seriously my favorite chapter to write. I really, really, love it.   
> Anyway, HAPPY HOLIDAYS! I hope everyone's holidays have been awesome! And if they haven't, then I send you a million hugs and ten kisses. 
> 
> Feedback is greatly appreciated. Thank you <3


	4. The 'I'm Still A little Horny' One

If you didn’t read the title, this chapter is smutty. As a matter of fact, it is just straight up porn. So yeah. Enjoy.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They were in twelfth grade when Dipper proposed next. The two had been dating for a while now and, although Dipper had ben eighteen for a few months now, Norman was still seventeen. However, his birthday was in a few days and Dipper was determined to make it special. They’d already had sex before, but there were still a few things they hadn’t tried yet. Of course, Dipper wanted his present to be a little more than just that. So, once Norman’s birthday rolled around, he took his boyfriend out to the fanciest restaurant Gravity Falls had to offer (which, compared to the rest of the town, was actually really nice) and gave him a box filled with what he called ‘cheesy b-movie essentials,’ which basically meant all the movies they’d both seen a million times but loved nonetheless. After that, the two got into the car and started driving back to the mystery shack, where, coincidentally, no one was home. Dipper made a mental note to thank his family for letting the two have the house for the night. 

Norman sat in the living room as Dipper triple checked the house, making absolutely sure no one was home. Finally, he joined Norman on the recliner, climbing onto his lap so the two were facing each other, roughly kissing his boyfriend. Norman let out a quick surprised noise but didn’t put up any sort of resistance after that, kissing back with just a little less roughness than Dipper. After a minute, Dipper pulled away and climbed off of Norman, holding his hand out to the other boy. Norman took it and was quickly pulled out of the chair and up the stairs to the attic. However, Dipper had started kissing him almost as soon as they were up the stairs, so actually getting to the attic proved to be a little more difficult than they thought. By the time they found the door and opened it, Norman’s tie and first five buttons on his shirt were undone, Dipper’s jacket was almost completely off, and both were already a little hard. They shut the door behind them and quickly shed their jackets before returning to the task at hand. Dipper all but tore the tie from around Norman’s neck while his boyfriend tugged at his belt, struggling with the buckle. He got it off after a few seconds of fighting with it, ignoring the laughter from Dipper. He began walking backwards towards the bed, pulling Dipper over with him. He felt his legs brush the mattress and fell onto the bed, grabbing Dipper’s tie and dragging him down onto his lap, roughly kissing him as he moved his hands up to undo the tie. He unbuttoned Dipper’s shirt in record time, sliding it off of him before running his hands up his boyfriend’s back. Dipper mirrored Norman’s movements, although it took him a little longer to take off Norman’s shirt. Once the fabric was gone, Dipper began to kiss along Norman’s neck, pausing every few inches to suck or bite on a section of skin, taking pleasure in all the little noises Norman was making. Said black-haired boy was busy clawing at Dipper’s back with one hand, using the other to hastily unzip Dipper’s pants. Once they were unzipped, Dipper stood up just long enough to slide them off before returning to his spot on Norman’s lap, grinding their hips together while he bit down on a particularly sensitive spot on Norman’s collar bone. Norman arched his back and let out a moan, digging his nails into Dipper’s back. Dipper pulled away and lightly pushed Norman onto his back, trailing his hands down Norman’s stomach before undoing the button on his pants, making sure to brush Norman’s growing erection as much as possible. He quickly slid off his boyfriend’s pants and was now tugging at the waistband of his boxers. He was quick about taking them off, although once they were gone, he couldn’t help but just sit and stare at Norman. He didn’t realize he was doing it until he saw Norman start to blush. 

“Oh, sorry, I just…” Dipper began, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. “You’re just…beautiful.”

“Why thank you.” Norman said almost smugly, his tone making an interesting contrast to his bright red face. Dipper smiled and bent down to kiss his boyfriend before moving down to his neck. He moved from his neck to his chest, kissing and biting his way down Norman’s torso, finally stopping when he placed a soft kiss on the tip of Norman’s cock. He felt Norman shiver and took it as a sign to keep going. So he moved his lips down to the base of Norman’s member and licked from there back up to the tip before taking the head into his mouth. 

“A-ah, Dipper,” Norman moaned, gripping the bed sheets as Dipper began to suck at the head of his cock. He began to move his head down, taking more of his length into his mouth, Norman’s moans growing louder as he did. He pulled his head away and began to lick along the shaft, going from tip to balls and back again. After doing that for a minute or so, he took as much of Norman into his mouth as he could. As Dipper sucked on him, Norman laced a hand through Dipper’s hair, pulling at it a little harder than intended, but Dipper didn’t seem to mind in the slightest. He began to feel a tightening in his lower stomach, his moans growing louder and more frequent. 

“Dipper, I’m-“ Before he could finish his sentence, Norman let out a loud moan as he came into Dipper’s mouth, tightening his grip on Dipper’s hair and clawing at the bed sheets. He slowly let go of Dipper’s hair as he rode out the last of his orgasm, letting out shaky pants, moving the hand that was in the brunette’s hair to his stomach. Dipper pulled away and stood up, pointing in the general direction of the bathroom in almost a questioning manner. Norman raised an eyebrow before realizing what he was asking and nodded. Dipper’s entire expression changed to one of relief as he ran to the bathroom. Norman lay there panting as Dipper gargled some water before returning to the bed, climbing under the covers and beckoning for Norman to join him. Norman did and as soon as he was under the covers, Dipper curled up next to him, tangling their legs together. Norman rolled over to face Dipper, wrapping his arms around his waist and burying his face into Dipper’s chest. 

“Happy birthday, Norman.” Dipper whispered, resting his chin on Norman’s head. Norman smiled and looked up at Dipper, gently kissing him. He pulled away after a couple of seconds, resting his forehead against Dipper’s.

“You know, I would gladly do that for you every day if we were married.” Dipper half-purred, his breath hot on Norman’s lips.

“Every day?” Norman asked, a playful smirk growing on his lips. 

“Every single one.” Dipper replied.

“My birthday?”

“But of course.”

“Your birthday?”

“Absolutely.” 

“Holidays?”

“Why not?” 

“When our parents visit?”

“Quietly, yeah.” 

“I dunno, I feel like we’d get pretty bored of blowjobs after a while.” Norman said with a smirk. 

“You say that now, but you don’t know what you’d be missing out on.” Dipper retorted, giving Norman a smirk of his own, one with much more devilish intentions. 

“Tell you what, Dipper. Let’s get some sleep and we’ll talk about the marriage thing in the morning.” Norman grinned, inciting a loud sigh from Dipper.

“You can be so cruel sometimes.” Dipper said through a grin. Nonetheless, he pulled a pillow underneath his head and gave Norman a quick kiss. 

“I love you, Norman.”

“I love you too, Dipper. Now go to sleep, you dork.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Know whats funny to think about? A lesbian who has never seen a dick in real life trying to write two dudes giving each other head. Yeah...  
> So basically this was my first attempt a smut so if it wasn't as good as you expected, I apologize profusely. 
> 
> Please leave me some feedback. Seriously. Comments inspire me to write more.   
> Thank you <3


	5. The Real One

They were twenty six when Dipper proposed for the last time. They had been dating for eleven years now, although they had taken a three month break when they were twenty three. The two quickly found that, after spending nearly three and a half years living together, and spending much longer sharing a bed nearly every night, being apart from each other for so long was damn near torture. So they got back together and had been going strong for three years after that. After Norman turned twenty four (Dipper having been twenty five for several months) the two began to talk about their future and, for the first time, they considered marriage as a real option and not just something Dipper would suggest every now and then. Neither of them knew how to go about it though. After all, they had no idea how to plan a wedding, let alone buy a good ring. That didn’t stop them from trying though, especially Dipper.

A little after Norman’s twenty fifth birthday, Dipper began acting weirder than usual. He’d disappear for a few hours and come back smelling faintly like his sister’s apartment. Several times, Norman had come into the room and he would be scribbling something down on a paper, mumbling to himself. When he noticed Norman was in the room, he would fold up the paper and stuff it into his pocket. Norman wasn’t going to lie, he was getting pretty suspicious. Anytime he would ask Dipper why he was acting so weird, Dipper would just tell him not to worry about it. 

One day, he decided he would go see Mabel, just in case she knew what was going on with Dipper. When he asked her about it though, she simply told him that Dipper had made her swear an oath of secrecy. After seeing his frown, she assured him once he found out what it was, it would be worth the wait and offered him some cookies. (The cookies were definitely a good touch. After all, Norman could never be mad at Mabel's cooking. Ever.) 

For the most part, Norman’s frustration was quelled, but that frustration was replaced by even more curiosity. Almost every night, Norman would ask what was with the papers (he refused to sneak a look at them, not wanting to make Dipper think he couldn’t trust him), hoping to break down his boyfriend’s will. That was a task easier said than done though, seeing as Dipper was about as stubborn as stubborn could be. As time went on, Dipper began to abandon the little sheets of paper, choosing instead to pace around the room mumbling to himself, shutting up as soon as he saw Norman. After about a month of mumbling, Dipper finally stopped. Almost as soon as Dipper stopped his whole ‘mumbling to himself’ routine, he started being extremely affectionate towards Norman. Norman wasn’t complaining at all though. After several months of Dipper acting, well, the way he was, it was nice to have his attention again. So when Dipper suggested they go out one night, Norman thought nothing of it, assuming it would be just another normal date. But, oh was he wrong. It was something much better than that. 

The night started out like any other date night; dinner at a moderately fancy restaurant and a movie. Normally Dipper would suggest they go home after the movie. Today, though, he said he had a surprise for Norman. The two got into Dipper’s car, the brunette insisting Norman shut his eyes. When Dipper told him to open his eyes, Norman couldn’t help but raise his eyebrows in confusion.

“Dipper, what are we doing at the lake this late?” He asked, climbing out of the car after his boyfriend. Knowing Dipper, he was probably going to take him on a late night monster hunt. Not that he would complain though. Norman loved going on hunts with Dipper.   
“This is the surprise. Well, not the lake, but, um, this is.” With that, Dipper grabbed Norman’s hand and walked out to the end of the pier. Norman wasn’t going to lie; he loved the way the lake looked at night. There was just enough light from the town to keep the lake from being pitch black, but there wasn’t enough to block out the stars. Norman couldn’t help but stare at the sky. Even after living in Gravity Falls for most of his life, he was still awed by the sheer beauty of the night sky here. After a few seconds, he looked back at Dipper, who looked like he was extremely nervous about something.

“So, what’s the surprise you were talking about?” Norman asked, tilting his head a little. Dipper nodded, took a deep breath, and started to talk.

“Well, I’ve been thinking, you know, about the future and all that. And, man, it’s scary. I mean, we’re almost thirty. Our prime is almost over, you know? Before we know it, we’ll be balding men having a midlife crisis.” Dipper paused and let out another quick sigh. “Anyway, so I’ve come to the conclusion that the future is a terrifying thing to think about it, but there is something that makes it a little less scary.” 

As Dipper said that, he grabbed Norman’s hands, looking him dead in the eyes. “Knowing that there is someone you can spend your future with.”   
Suddenly, Dipper dropped Norman’s hands and reached into his pocket, getting down on one knee as he pulled a small box out of it. “I guess what I’m trying to say is I wanna spend the rest of my life with you.” Dipper opened the box, revealing a silver ring. 

“Norman, will you marry me?”

Norman nodded, dropping to his knees and wrapping his arms around Dipper’s shoulders. “Yes!” 

After a minute, Norman pulled back a little and Dipper took his left hand into his, sliding the ring onto his boyfriend’s finger before kissing his crooked grin. For the next five minutes, the two sat, arms wrapped around each other, exchanging I love you's and soft kisses. They ended up sitting on the edge of the pier for almost an hour, arms wrapped around each other’s waists, just staring up at the stars, completely content. 

“So did you come up with that whole proposal yourself?” Norman asked, looking down at Dipper, who was resting his head on his shoulder. 

“Mabel helped a little. But I did most of the work.” Dipper replied and Norman couldn’t help but chuckle. He let out a content sigh, lifting his hand so he could look at the ring on his finger. 

“You know, I couldn’t help but notice that there are some words on this.” Norman began, making Dipper look up at him. “What do they mean?”

“Oh. Well, it’s Latin.” Dipper was cut off by a slightly sarcastic ‘how romantic’ from Norman before continuing. “Damn straight it is.”

“You didn’t answer my question though.” Norman teased, grinning down at Dipper.

“Oh, yeah. It says forever and always.” Dipper replied, a blush creeping up his face. Norman grinned and leaned down to place a quick kiss on his fiancé’s lips.

“You’re such a dork.” He laughed, resting his forehead against Dipper’s.

“Yeah, but I’m your dork.” With that, Dipper kissed Norman on the cheek. 

They left an hour or so later, hardly talking the whole ride back, content with simply holding hands the whole drive back to the Mystery Shack. If Norman were being completely honest, the whole thing felt like a dream and he was terrified he would wake up at any second. But he never did. So when the two crawled into bed not long after they got back, Norman gave Dipper a good, long kiss. 

“I love you so much.” Norman murmured against the brunette’s lips. He felt the smile appear on Dipper’s lips and couldn’t help but return it.

“I love you too, Norman.” 

Not long after, the two fell asleep in each other’s arms and Norman couldn’t help but wonder how he ever got so lucky. Never in a million years would he predict meeting Dipper or winding up with such a wonderful boyfriend, or, well, anything he had now. And yet here he was, his head buried in Dipper’s neck, his arms wrapped loosely around his waist, with the already-comforting weight of an engagement ring on his finger. That night, Norman fell asleep with a smile on his face. Dipper, although still awake, was nearly asleep when Norman started softly snoring. He glanced down at his fiancé and returned the smile, even though he knew Norman wouldn’t see it. 

“Forever and always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus, the story has come to a conclusion. Sorry. I should never try to sound fancy. But yeah, the final chapter! Thank you to everyone who left a comment or liked this or anything like that. I love you all <3   
> So yeah. I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading!
> 
> And now I bid you farewell. Until we meet again!

**Author's Note:**

> So after spending nearly three months working on this story (all of the chapters), I can finally post it! Yay!  
> This is my first time writing and finishing a thing for these two dorks, so please give me your feedback. I'll try to do daily updates but, well, Christmas is in like two days so it may not work out that way. But hey, I'll try.
> 
> So please leave some feedback if you liked it. See you guys next chapter!


End file.
